Nada é o que Parece
by shun yuki
Summary: Doumeki gosta de Watanuki e acaba fanzendo o que nao deve e acaba machucando Watanuki e agora o que vai acontecer? yaoi lemon


Nada é o que parece

(O que esta entre ''_blabla_'' são pensamentos)

Watanuki estava a andar na rua junto com Doumeki dividindo um guarda-chuva.

– Por que eu aceitei ir junto desse aí? – disse Watanuki, emburrando a cara.

A chuva aumentava e o guarda-chuva estava sendo quase inútil.

– Vamos para o templo. É mais perto – disse Doumake, que mesmo não demonstrando, estava muito preocupado que o outro, tomado aquele vento frio e se encharcando, acabasse doente.

– O que?Mas te... – começou Watanuki, mas Doumeki não o deixou continuar e saiu puxando-o até o templo sem deixá-lo reclamar. Chegando ao templo Doumeki o empurra para dentro.

A chuva engrossou e começou a cair um fino granizo.

– Agora não vai dar para eu ir embora! Fora que eu to encharcado e com frio! Que droga! – reclamou Watanuki.

– Vá para o banho. – disse o outro.

– O quê?! De jeito nenhum. Eu nem tenho roupa aqui, fora que... por que não me deixou ir? – falou Watanuki, quase gritando, como sempre.

– Como grita! – queixou-se Doumeki, tampando os ouvidos – O banheiro é ali! – disse, apontando para um porta – Vou lhe emprestar roupas.

– Tá... – disse Watanuki. "Esse Doumeki... quem ele pensa que é? Trouxe-me para cá assim, do nada", pensou, indo para o chuveiro.

Lá se lavou, não demorando mais que 5 minutos. Durante seu banho Doumeki não saia de sua cabeça... saiu enrolado na toalha e viu que Doumeki avia deixado roupas para ele lá.

Doumeki havia trocado sua roupa por um kimono, agora estava na sala pensando em Watanuki e esperando que ele saísse de seu banho quando ouviu a porta se abrindo. Teve a breve visão seu querido Watanuki vestindo um lindo yukata(1), que ficou simplesmente perfeito nele, e viu que ele ainda estava secando seus cabelos com uma toalha. Levantou-se e foi até ele, começando a secar os seus cabelos com gestos carinhosos.

– O... o que?! – exclama Watanuki."O que ele ta fazendo? Por que isso? Meu coração 'ta batendo tão forte que parece que vai sair do meu peito... e esse toque é tão bom''.

Doumeki termina de secar seus cabelos e fica olhando nos olhos de Watanuki, que retribui ao olhar. Ambos acabam se aproximando até que seus lábios se toquem.

"_O que eu to fazendo? Nós somos homens, mais isso ta tão bom.",_ pergunta-se Watanuki.

"_O gosto dele é tão bom, acho que ele também quer ainda não me repudiou",_ pensa Doumeki.

Doumeki começou a tentar tirar o kimono de Watanuki, que, ao perceber isso, tenta impedi-lo.

– Pára, Doumeki, não faz isso. – pediu Watanuki, muito vermelho – Eu não quero.

– Pare de se mexer tanto – avisa Doumeki. Quando termina de dizer isso ele consegue abrir o kimono do outro até a cintura, onde o laço o mantinha preso. Nessa hora Watanuki consegue se soltar e sai correndo, mas Doumeki o alcança e o joga em cima da mesa, colando seu corpo ao dele e terminando de abrir seu kimono.

– Pára, Doumeki, eu _não quero_ isso – ele pede, já com lagrimas rolando por seu rosto – Por favor, pára!

Doumeki o penetra sem cerimônia e fica num vai-e-vem rápido e forte, fazendo Watanuki sentir muita dor. Logo goza dentro de Watanuki, que acaba caindo no sono depois de algum tempo.

Doumeki pega Watanuki no colo e o leva para o futon, deitando-se ao seu lado e adormecendo logo em seguida.

_De Manha Cedo._

Watanuki acorda e se levanta apressado, vestindo-se e saindo o mais rápido possível. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos e dava pequenos soluços.

"_Por que fez isso? Agora que eu sei o que sinto por ele... depois disso não sei o que faze"_ – pensava, enquanto corria em direção a seu apartamento.

_Algum tempo depois_

Doumeki acorda e procura por Watanuki, mas não o encontra em lugar algum.

"_Droga... eu me descontrolei ontem. Tenho que me desculpar com Watanuki e dizer o que sinto..."_

Doumeki se arruma para escola e decide que vai falar lá com Watanuki.

_Na escola._

Doumeki chega e vai a procura de Watanuki, mas não o encontra. Quando havia desistido e estava voltando para a sala de aula ele o encontra falando com a Himawari.

– Watanuki! – chama.

– Olá, Doumeki-kun. – cumprimenta Himawari.

Watanuki, ao ouvir Doumeki, o fita pro alguns segundos e o ignora.

– Himawari, depois nos falamos. – diz, indo para sala de aula.

Doumeki vai até ele e o puxa pela mão.

– Watanuki! Preciso falar com você.

– Não quero ouvir!

– Por favor, me dê uma chance de me explicar!

Watanuki parece pensar um pouco.

"_Por que não? O que eu tenho a perder?"_

– Certo, Doumeki. Depois a aula no parque. Conversamos lá.

– Estarei lá.

Watanuki vai para sua sala e Doumeki vai logo depois para a sua, ambos nem prestaram atenção na aula. Estavam pensando na conversa que teriam em poucas horas.

_No parque._

Doumeki estava num banco esperando por Watanuki, que logo chega e se senta ao seu lado no banco, tomando o cuidado de não se aproximar muito.

– O que queria falar comigo?

– Gostaria de pedir seu perdão pelo que eu fiz. – começou. – Eu me descontrolei não consegui me segurar quando te vi com aquele kimono... – admitiu. – Você estava lindo... e... bem só fiz o que fiz por que eu te amo muito, mas eu não queria te machucar, apesar de parecer que não consegui...

Ele se vira para Watanuki, que tinha pequenas lagrimas nos olhos

– Me desculpe por ontem.

– Eu te perdôo... – diz. – E eu... e-eu.. .também te... _amo_ – disse, muito vermelho.

Doumeki dá um sorriso ao ouvir isso e se aproxima de Watanuki, beijando-lhe. Não é correspondido por Watanuki de imediato, pois esta estava com muita vergonha, mas logo começou a retribuir o beijo.

Só pararam o beijo quando não tinham mais fôlego para continuar. Doumeki abraça Watanuki.

– Realmente... desculpe por ontem.

– Já disse... tudo bem... – disse muito vermelho.

– Deixe-me fazer de novo... – sussurra. – Deixe-me fazer certo agora.

– C-certo... – disse, muito mais vermelho.

Assim, Doumeki o leva para o templo.

Chegando lá ele leva par seu quarto e beija Watanuki de forma afobada, despindo-o com bastante carinho e cuidado.

Watanuki, ao se ver nu na frente de Doumeki, tampa seu membro, muito envergonhado.

– Não se esconda de mim, por favor – pede Doumeki, segurando as mãos dele. – Você é lindo... muito lindo – ele começa a passar suas mãos com carinho pelo corpo do outro, excitando seu parceiro.

Ele o beijou mais uma vez, descendo por seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas e chupando e beijando o lugar. Lentamente, foi levando Watanuki até o futon, onde o deitou.

Continuou seu percurso deixando um rastro de saliva, indo para um de seus mamilos e começou chupando-o com avidez, fazendo Watanuki gemer.

Volta a descer mais, indo para o membro de Watanuki, lambendo-o da base até a ponta.

– Aaaaaaaahhh! D-Doumeki. – gemeu.

Doumeki passa a chupar mais forte, fazendo Watanuki gemer mais alto. Estimulado por seus gemidos, ele penetra Watanuki com um de seus dedos, preparando-o. Logo coloca o segundo dedo, e quando acha que já esta preparado ele os retira de dentro dele e pára de chupá-lo, subindo para beijar seus lábios enquanto o penetra lentamente, para não machucá-lo.

– Aaaahhh – Solta um gemido de dor.

– Você esta bem? Quer que eu pare?

– Sim, estou bem... c-continue, por favor. – pede.

Doumeki continua a entrar em Watanuki. Quando está totalmente dentro dele ele começa um lento vai-e-vem fazendo Watanuki gemer de prazer. O ritmo ia aumentando cada vez. Ambos gemiam e estavam muito suados e logo alcançaram o clímax ao mesmo tempo, um gritando o nome um do outro.

– Você está bem? – pergunta Doumeki.

– Sim, estou. – responde. – Doumeki, eu te amo.

– Também te amo.

E assim os dois caem no sono. Naquele momento nada podia separá-los. Eles se completavam. Ali havia apenas amor, mesmo que brigassem, eles voltariam um para outro. Afinal, amavam-se.

Kimono de verão.

Bem o titulo e em relação ao que o Watanuki que acha que o Doumeki não gostava dele e depois viu que não era verdade.

Eu gostaria de agradecer a Nato-chan que beto essa fanfic para mim e também quero agradecer e homenagear essa fanfic para Kurai que me deu varias idéias para essa fanfic.

e por favor deixe Reviews.


End file.
